Alexander Sigismund
Alexander Sigismund is a former Sternritter of the Wandenreich Empire, having lost his Epithet and status nine years prior to the invasion of the Seireitei. He was restored of his power by Yhwach and forced to begin preparations to destroy the Seventh Fleet, that have allies with the Shinigami. Personality He has a very strong moral center and a personal code of justice. In his time in the Wandenreich he has served faithfully towards Yhwach. Although his actions against his Majesty have put him on the chopping block on multiple occasions. But because of his usefulness to them he was spared execution, and he knows this as well. Sigismund is well aware that he is a dead man, he knows that any action that appears treasonous he will be executed without a moment’s hesitation. He also feels intense guilt over the coup that he lead nine years ago to stop Yhwach from using the Auswahlen to murder every Quincy on Earth. He does not feel guilt over fighting against Yhwach, but failing to stop him as well as costing the lives of many like minded Sternritter and Quincy that joined him in the coup. He holds himself personally responsible for every death, and has taken up training Sonia as an act of penance. Training her, and even expressing that he loved the mother of the girl he now trains and wishes that it was his own daughter. In combat, his personality is very much the same. He does not take unnecessary joy in battle. He fights quickly and methodically, often weakening an opponent just enough to deliver a quick and merciful strike. He loathes causing pain and murder, seeing it as nothing but cruel and evil. And worries about the girl he raised becoming just like the other Quincy. Appearance Short blonde hair that he combs back, with tinges of grey in it. Blue eyes. He has the build of a trained swordsman, lithe and well-muscled body. His face is aged, in his late fifties, yet there are only a few wrinkles on his visage. Mainly under his eyes and around his mouth. He does not smile and often frowns. History Sigismund was selected by Yhwach along with twenty three others to become the first Sternritter. He was given the Epithet the T and was tasked to determine the strength and power of the Gotei 13 in preparation for the war that would occur in one thousand years’ time. Plot Sigismund was among those who invaded the First Division of the Gotei 13 in order to deliver the message that the Wandenreich would be declaring war on them. When they returned to Silbern, and the execution of Ebern and Luders, Sigismund asked if it is necessary to kill the Arrancar. He is told that the numbers are not important as he can scrounge up whats left of them in Hueco Mundo whenever he desires. Sigismund argues saying that even so Hueco Mundo is contested and cannot be relied upon fully to restock their Arrancar ranks. Sigismund was leading the Soldat when the Sternritters left to engage the Gotei 13, he meets with Diva Rosaline and learns the other quarters of the city are ready to advance. When Silbern collapses he goes to investigate, there he is attacked by a Annihilan that begins to destroy the City. Sigismund survives the encounter and attempts to stop the Arrancar along with Xrach Fadeligther from escaping from the city, he is forced to a halt and unable to stop them. When Raven appears he orders Sigismund to collect VanGuardia Escudo and take him to Silbern to be punished. He later organizes a cleanup of the city, having the dead gathered and the wounded treated, although he notes that the wounded will die regardless because of the strange energy the permeates from the demon's corpse. He is met with Sonia and they share a few words before Sigismund orders her back to paroling the quarantine zone around the Annihilan. He is later summoned by Raven to Silbern, he returns to his abode and changes his uniform before departing. When he arrives he is shocked to see that his apprentice along with nine others have been made into Sternritter, he notes that the letter N is vacant from those who were replaced. When he is found by Sonia, Ashley Nevermore and Diva Rosaline, he congratulates them and tells them they were chosen for a greater cause. When Ashley begins to press her position onto him Sonia tries to intervene on her masters behalf but he stops when from touching her weapon, warning her Yhwach does not tolerate violence between Sternritter. He also tells them that he cannot train them and it is best that they do not associate with him, not telling them of his past actions or that he is considered a traitor by the Sternritter and associating with him could lead to them being considered as such. Sigismund has his powers restored by Yhwach so he may determine the strength of his newest enemies, the Seventh Fleet and Requiem. Sigismund is sent with Raven to locate the Requiem Branch in Japan and to eradicate everyone there. Sigismund finds Faith Masters and engages her, they fight for a time and when he is about to deliver the finishing blow she is able to copy his sword with her Fullbring and learn about his past. When she calls him out on it he becomes defensive and angry, and frozen in shock when she mentions Sonia's mother Sylvia who died in the coup nine years ago. He is wounded and later disarmed by her, only to be saved by NaNaNa, who says that his Majesty likely will execute him anyway for his words. When Mairne Ragetotem, Tyresa Morgan, Xrach Fadeligther, Kalgu Moonfury and Caderyn Thunderclaw appear to save Faith he faces off against Tyresa, Kalgu and Caderyn. He is forced back and wounded several times before he activates his Vollstandig. But is later rendered beaten and bound when Mairne electrocutes him with lighting from the sky. Sigismund is saved from a second execution by the arrival of the other Sternritter and Soldat's. Equipment Weapon: Veritas - Sigismund's personal blade, given to him when he became a Sternritter. This broad sword is five feet long and silver white in color, the cross guard is shaped as the Quincy Cross. Clothing: Quincy Uniform - He wears all white though not the underlying uniform seen by many in the Wandereich. He prefers to wear a white leather duster that he keeps open, white dress shirt and white colored jeans. He wears metal plated leather boots, they move up to his ankles. He also wears gloves with metal plates along the back of his hand and fingers. Around his neck is a Quincy medallion with a silver Wandenreich symbol with a golden 'T' emblazoned over it. Skills and Abilities The Truth (博学 Hakugaku, Japanese for Erudition): This epithet allows for Sigismund to gain knowledge and information on a person simply by looking at them. He can learned anything about a target simply by glance and even by being near them long enough, even saying he complained about learning too much from those he kept passing. The more time he spends with a person the more he can learn. * Ability Deduction: By fighting an opponent he can learn of their abilities and powers, even before they use them. He can even tell how they can activate them and when it was that they gained them. He also learns more knowledge about their abilities other than their powers, but history. He learned from Faith Masters, who can copy any weapon she comes into contact with, and summon up a reishi construct. He learned from her Saber Outfit and Excalibur were from Sho Kisaragi who can recreate the powers and abilities of fictional character that he has a figurine of. Even noting the history of that character and that it comes from a video game and anime, which he has never heard of or understands. * Personality Deduction: Regardless of the person he can determine the most notable traits of an individual who he meets. When he fights he can determine their next move before they make it and easily counter them. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, he possesses the ability to absorb Reishi from the atmosphere, and combine it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. * Hirenkyaku Expert: Sigismund is skilled in the use of Hirenkyaku. Able to cover considerable distance quick and evade a surprise attack from a Annihilan within moments of noticing it. * Blut: A Quincy ability that gives one inhuman defensive & offensive capability. By making reishi flow into their blood vessels they increase their attack and defense power drastically. Blut is significantly dangerous but it has one big flaw, the two forms of Blut for attack and defense work using two different reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. Xrach Fadeligther noted that the flow of reishi in the blood can cause it to harden and coagulate to make it resistant to attack, and also expand the veins to improve blood flow to allow the body to handle to superhuman strain that it is put under. ** Blut Vene: Sigismund was able to use Blut Vene to stop his wounds from bleeding, even able to save his internal organs from falling out of his stomach when it was cut open. He was even able to force the wound sealed and continue to fight. Although he seems to have issue maintaining it as he usually forgets to keep it up when fighting, stating that he has not used it for some time. ** Blut Arterie: Sigismund used this ability to greatly enhance his physical abilities to counter stronger opponents. Able to keep up and hold back exceptionally powerful foes. Great Spiritual Power: Having been made into a Sternritter, Sigismund possesses the spiritual power comparable or greater than that to a Shinigami Captain. Exceptional Strength: Sigismund was capable of throwing Faith Masters through a wall with a single thrust of his sword with ease. Durability: Sigismund has shown to be able to fight through severe injuries, having his calf cut and even sliced across the stomach he is able to still fight effectively. Even when struck multiple times by concussive blasts of wind and even a wave of light he is mostly unharmed. Expert Swordsman: Sigismund is a skilled swordsman, capable of fighting on par with Faith Masters. Able to quickly and effortlessly counter any attack sent his way and follow up with an attack of his own. Even when one of his own strikes is parried he attacks instantly later and usually lands a strike. This power is enhanced with the Truth, which allows him to determine the best method at defeating his opponent by learning their fighting method. Quincy: Vollstandig Sigismund's Vollstandig is called Zaphkiel (Knowledge of God). Taking the form of two large jagged wings on his back and a halo in the shape of the Quincy cross over his head. * Enhanced Strength: Sigismund was capable of facing off against Tyresa Morgan, a Paladin of exceptional power and skill. Along with Caderyn Thunderclaw and Kalgu Moonfury, two Ascendants that have the power comparable to that of a Shinigami Captain. * Enhanced Durability: Sigismund was able to resist and save himself from being injured while fighting against three Captain level opponents. Even surviving being electrocuted by raw lightning from the sky. Only suffering a few burns and exhaution that was brought upon because he had not used Vollstandig for nine years and it is taxing to use. * Flight: Sigismund is capable of high speed flight with his reishi wings. Trivia Alexander Sigismund is an Original Character of David Knight.